Shattered Dreams
by Rowen Inc
Summary: when Sakura receives some bad news she finds comfort from someone unexpected.


Broken Starlight

Yue sat on the branch of a tree that grew close to Sakura's house and watched his mistress silently as she paced back and forth. Syaoran had proposed to her the week before and had just left for China to tell his family the news.

_I know when he's been on your mind  
>That distant look is in your eyes<br>I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over_

"Hello Kinomoto residence, this is Sakura," the young woman answered cheerfully then as she listened to the other speaker her smile disappeared only to be replaced by a look of pure shock. "…I…I understand thank you for calling…"

_It's not the way I choose to live  
>And somethin' somewhere's gotta give<br>As sharing this relationship gets older, older_

Even from his perch in the tree, Yue could tell something was wrong from the way her posture changed as she dropped the phone, slumped down in the hallway, and buried her face in her hands.

_You know I'd fight for you but  
>How could I fight someone who isn't even there<br>I've had the rest of you now  
>I want the best of you, I don't care if that's not fair<em>

"Whatever news she just got it can't be good." Yue mused silently to himself as he flew into the house through her bedroom window. Hurriedly he ran into the hallway as Sakura slowly looked up at him for a moment with tear stained eyes.

_Cause I want it all  
>Or nothing at all<br>There's nowhere left to fall  
>When you reach the bottom it's now or never<br>Is it all?  
>Or are we just friends<br>Is this how it ends  
>With a simple telephone call?<br>You leave me here with nothing at all_

"The airport just called…Syaoran's plane crashed in the mountains near Hong Kong…there were no survivors…" Sakura said softly as large tears welled up in her eyes and she began sobbing brokenly. _  
><em>  
><em>There are time it seems to me<br>I'm sharing you with memories  
>I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it<em>

"Mistress, I'm sorry for your loss." Yue said gently as he knelt down in front of her and cupped her chin in his hand and gazed into her eyes.

_Then there's times you look at me  
>As though I'm all that you could see<br>Those times I don't believe it's right I know it, know it_

Then he realized as she looked back at him that she wasn't really looking at him anymore, but someone else. _~Go she needs you now~_

_Don't make me promises baby  
>You never did know how to keep them well<br>I've had the rest of you now  
>I want the best of you it's time to show and tell<em>

"If there's anything I can do, please let me know." spoke a familiar voice as Yue's wings disappeared and Julian took his place. "Sakura are you all right?"

_Cause I want it all  
>Or nothing at all<br>There's nowhere left to fall  
>When you reach the bottom it's now or never<br>Is it all?  
>Or are we just friends<br>Is this how it ends  
>With a simple telephone call?<br>You leave me here with nothing_

"It's just…I thought we'd always be together…" Sakura said in a soft tone of voice that barely rose above the sound of a whisper._  
><em>  
><em>Cause you and I<br>Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
>Nowhere inside for me in your life<em>

"Just because he's gone doesn't mean that he'll be forgotten," Julian said gently as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "as long as you keep his memory alive he will never disappear from your heart. Do you understand?"

_Cause I want it all  
>Or nothing at all<br>There's nowhere left to fall  
>It's now or never<br>Is it all?  
>Or nothing at all<br>There's nowhere left to fall  
>When you reach the bottom it's now or never<em>

Immediately Sakura threw her arms around Julian and began sobbing as she let her head rest on his shoulder. Surprised by her reaction, Julian sat there completely stunned before he finally began gently stroking her back.

_Is it all?  
>Or are we just friends<br>Is this how it ends  
>With a simple telephone call?<br>You leave me here with nothing at all  
>Or nothing at all<br>There's nowhere left to fall  
>When you reach the bottom it's now or never<em>

"Thank you Julian," Sakura murmured softly as she finally began to fall asleep from sheer exhaustion. "I'm glad you're here."

_Is it all?  
>Or are we just friends<br>Is this how it ends  
>With a simple telephone call?<br>You leave me here with nothing at all_

"No matter what happens I'll always be there, watching over you."


End file.
